


Effortless

by Jekkah



Series: Season Seven [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Romance, post episode scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekkah/pseuds/Jekkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda for 7X04 "Painless" What happens after Hotch leaves Jack's room? Short One-Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Effortless

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing with Criminal Minds except for my dvds. I don't own Cheetos either.
> 
> Author's Note: Just a quick little end scene for 7X04's "Painless" for all my JJ/Hotch shippers.

Hotch smiled as he closed the door to Jack's room, both proud of his son for handling his bully situation and saddened by Jack's confession that he hid things from Hotch so that Hotch wouldn't be upset. Hotch was pensive as he made his way down the stairs. His thoughts jumping from Jack to the case to the team and back again.

"How'd it go?" a soft voice asked when he reached the bottom stair, jarring him from his thoughts. Hotch looked up from the ground into the beautiful face of his girlfriend and his heart skipped, all sad thoughts fleeing from his brain. JJ handed him a glass of red wine.

Hotch took her hand, bringing it to his mouth, and kissing her wrist. "He's such a brave, little guy. He wants to take care of this whole bully thing on his own. He's insisting that Paul hasn't been mean to him."

JJ intertwined their hands. She led him to the couch and waited for him to sit down before joining him, pressing her side against his. He put an arm around her, running his hand up and down her arm.

"Did I tell you that he's reading at a fourth grade level?" Hotch asked, taking a sip of wine.

"I'm not surprised. He's a smart kid, just like his daddy." She smiled when Hotch kissed her temple. "Did you know that he's trying to teach Henry how to read? I keep telling him that Henry's still a bit young, but just tells me that it's his job to teach Henry how to read."

"He loves playing big brother to Henry. They're really good with each other." Hotch took another sip of wine as JJ's face flushed, pleased at the thought of Jack and Henry as brothers. Hotch leaned forward to place his glass on the table. When he leaned back, he gathered JJ so that she was half on his lap. He used the hand that wasn't around her to play with the ends of her golden hair. He loved the feel of it through his fingers. JJ looped her arms around his neck, amused. Hotch looked at her. "So, I heard a rumor today."

JJ placed a kiss just below his ear, muttering, "What did you hear?"

"I heard that you are a great online Scrabble player."

JJ drew back, startled. She hadn't told anyone about her contact with Emily while Emily was in Paris. "You were talking to Emily."

Hotch pulled her close and nuzzled her neck. "I was. She asked me about Jack."

"She was being nice," JJ whispered, her breath shaky. She was distracted by the feel of his hands under her shirt, slowly making their way up her torso. "They all are. They have a bet going to see who can first discover the new lady in your life."

"They wouldn't have a bet going if you'd just let me tell them about us." Hotch pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it on the chair. He placed a line of wet kisses just above her dark purple bra.

JJ's head fell backwards with a low moan. "Yeah, that'll look really good. Just back on the team and screwing my boss. Like we don't have enough of an issue dealing with the higher ups and this relationship."

Hotch chuckled against her neck, lowering her to the couch. His laughter vibrated through his entire body, causing fiction everywhere they touched. "What are you going to do when I marry you?"

JJ gasped, both from the question and from the fingers that were slowly pulling down the zipper of her jeans. "We've only been dating for six months, Hotch."

He removed his tie, sending it over with her shirt. He helped her with the buttons on his shirt. It soon joined the pile of clothing. "Closer to seven and I knew after the first month that I wanted to spend the rest of life with you."

"Me? With my commitment issues?"

"Uh-huh." He shuddered as she ran her hands over his chest. "I adore the secret time we've had together."

"And my independent streak?"

"Yep." Hotch ran his thumbs over her taut nipples, savoring the way he made her eyes roll to the back of her head. "I'm crazy about your independent streak."

"Even though I eat Cheetos like it's my job?"

He kissed the side of her mouth. "I love the taste of Cheetos on your tongue."

"And the fact that I talked the parents on Jack's soccer team into convincing you to be the coach?"

Hotch raised his head from where he had been suckling on her neck. "I knew that was you!"

JJ laughed, her eyes sparkling. She pulled him down for a scorching kiss. "I love you."

Hotch felt his own heart pound loudly in his chest. She had never said those words to him. He had held off saying them to her for fear that he would chase her off. He brushed the hair from her face. "I am so in love with you."

He pressed his lips to hers, claiming her mouth as his own. His hands roamed over every part of her skin that he touch. Her scent was intoxicating and he couldn't get enough of her. He broke the kiss only when he heard a small sound of distress coming from the back of her throat. JJ placed chaste kisses on his swollen lips even as they both struggled to get their breathing under control as if she couldn't quite let me go completely.

"Just so you know," JJ told him when she could speak, her eyes serious, "whenever you ask, I'll say yes."

"And we'll tell the team?" He placed a line of kisses down her stomach.

"Mm, baby, we'll tell the world."

END


End file.
